Do or Die
by GemmOfThrones
Summary: In a world where Voldemort succeeded, Harry Potter is in hiding and new discoveries have been made. To create a supergroup of people like him, Voldemort has started a raffle to marry off the pureblood eligible bachelors and bachelorettes. To Muggleborns...Join Draco Malfoy as he goes on an adventure of self discovery, understanding and forbidden romance. M for possible lemons
1. Twisted

**Been playing with this idea for a while, thought I'd try it out! Reviews/PMs welcome. **

**I don't own anything! Here we go…**

_In a world where Voldemort succeeded, Harry Potter is in hiding and new discoveries have been made. To create a supergroup of people like him, Voldemort has started a raffle to marry off the pureblood eligible bachelors and bachelorettes. It would obviously be a waste to have them breed with regular muggles though; the chance of a magic child wouldn't be as high as that of two magical parents. The closest thing is a pureblood and a mudblood. It also keeps the mudbloods in line to stop them rebelling against the new laws. _

"I can't believe we fought a war for this Narcissa. I really can't." Lucius grumbled, affixing his tie. "Draco isn't happy about it. I am not happy about it!"

"There is nothing that can be done. Draco just needs to do his duty and deliver at least one child to the Dark Lord and then he can move on with his life." Narcissa muttered as she smoothed down her dress.

"I think it's a stupid idea." Draco moaned from the corner of the room and his mother shot him a look.

"Do not let the Dark Lord hear you talking like that! I would rather you lay with a mudblood for the rest of your life than have you killed before me!" Narcissa said in a raised tone. Draco just shook his head, it was fine for them, they didn't have to partake in these stupid arranged marriages and they never would have too. Lucius checked his pocket watch, before sighing.

"It's time to go; the Dark Lord is expecting us." Narcissa nodded, before apparating, but Lucius knew to grab Draco before apparating, half expecting him to run off. They arrived outside the large doors at Hogwarts, which were now engraved with large entwined snakes. Everyone seemed to be turning up at the same time in their best dress robes and dresses. It was a farce.

Entering the great hall, there were house elves running everywhere on menial tasks and every footstep rang out against the hall. Voldemort was stood at the top of the hall, the triwizard cup next to him, which he was using to raffle off mudbloods to purebloods. Draco had seen other people raffled off like this and knew the protocol. All the purebloods that were present were to line up; their parents would wait along the side of the hallway. The twiwizard cup would spit out the name of a present pureblood, that pureblood would step forward. The triwizard cup would then spit out the mudblood they would be matched with, and the mudblood would be summoned. When the ceremony was over, the pureblood would take the mudblood home with them, clean them up and teach them to be obedient. The final part of the ceremony would be to attend a ball shortly afterwards and it is then the unbreakable oaths would be made.

"Welcome." Voldemort smiled, his hands outstretched as the purebloods were lined up in front of him. "Should we begin our little party?" He waved his hand over the cup and Draco's heart fell into his stomach, he was nervous and scared.

"To start us off…Mr Marcus Flint." Voldemort smiled, ushering Flint to step forward. Draco could tell by looking at him that Flint wasn't too bothered about having to marry a mudblood, as long as he was getting a girl he'd be fine. "Penelope Clearwater!" Voldemort announced, and a pair of house elves rushed off. "What a pretty name for such a foul being." Voldemort smiled, disintegrating the paper with his fingertips. The elves apparated next to Voldemort, a thin girl held up between them. She looked like she'd been starved, she was wearing similar to the house-elves and her blonde hair was dirty. She was thrust at Flint, who happily led her over to one side where his parents stood. "Nice to see someone so accepting of their duty!"

"Next! We have…Mr Gregory Goyle." Goyle stepped forward, his face was as white as a sheet, and he clearly was uncomfortable. "Rebecca Lovington!" Another girl was dragged forth by the house-elves, she looked in her late 20s – it seemed Voldemort was taking mudbloods from everywhere in the wizarding world not just from the war to create his "master race". Goyle and the girl walked over to the side with equally pale faces.

"Daphne Greengrass." She nervously walked towards Voldemort; the room was so quiet that you could hear her dress skating across the floor. "Justin Finch-Fletchley!" The elves brought out the boy, and he didn't even look recognisable to Draco anymore. His face was gaunt and he looked completely broken. Daphne had to practically carry him over to her parents. Voldemort looked like he was well and truly enjoying himself.

"Ernie Macmillan!" He was the only non-Slytherin pureblood here, who knows what had happened to the Weasleys and Longbottom. He stumbled forth, looking completely terrified in the Dark Lord's presence. Voldemort practically laughed in his face. "Nina Miller!" A look of relief washed over Ernie's face as he recognised the name of his fellow Ravenclaw. She was brought forth and the tears were pouring down her face. Ernie played it off, dragging her towards his parents. Clever guy – he probably knew Voldemort would have taken Nina away from him if he had any idea that they were in a relationship whilst at school.

"Millicent Bulstrode." She strode forward aggressively, in her bulky dress. Voldemort looked highly amused. "Derek Creevey!" Voldemort burst out laughing when the tiny boy was given to the gigantic girl, it just looked so wrong. He kept up the laughter that echoed around the hall until she'd reached her parents before composing himself.

"Theodore Nott." Voldemort called and the boy walked forward, determined. "Rosa Turner." Draco recognised the name but not the face when she was brought forth, he probably would have if she hadn't been starved to the point her cheeks were hollow. Theodore complied with the rules, taking her towards his parents. She nearly collapsed on the way, but he held her firm.

"Pansy Parkinson." Draco felt his eyes roll as Pansy stormed forth, her eyes full of hell. She was probably just about as disgusted as Draco was with this process, but stupid enough to make it obvious. She stood pouting in front of Voldemort, but it didn't look like Voldemort cared. "Donaghan Tremlett!" Pansy looked like she was going to faint. She probably didn't know that one of the Weird Sisters had been held for being a mudblood but she looked well and truly ecstatic to have a 'rockstar' for a husband – regardless his blood purity. He was brought forth and the skinny look seemed to suit him. Pansy almost pounced on him and Draco saw that all too familiar look of 'kill me' written all over his face.

"Draco Malfoy. The last of our purebloods today." Voldemort smiled directly at Lucius smugly, as Draco stepped forward. He took a deep breath and hoped for the best. "Hermione Granger." Draco's heart stopped. He was kidding right? Draco was sure his Aunt Bellatrix had killed her. A pack of six elves brought her forward. She was screaming her head off, and struggling against them, her curly hair swinging wildly around her head. Draco couldn't believe it. Granger had gone mad. Voldemort quickly dealt with the situation, stunning her, before throwing her at Draco. Thankfully he caught her.

"I'm bored now. Go home. Domesticate. Report back for the Oath Ceremony. That's all." Voldemort muttered, waving his hand in dismissal. No one needed to be told twice. The air was filled with loud _pops _as everyone apparated.

**Songs I listened to for this piece:  
Lux Aeterna – Clint Mansell  
Torture – Les Friction  
Over My Head – The Fray  
Night of the Hunter – Thirty Seconds to Mars. **


	2. Broken

**I'm really into this idea at the moment, I'm glad I finally decided to work with it. Enjoy and feel free to PM/Review! **

_**I don't own anything. **_**On with the story… **

I'd been in this same place for a while now. My hair was matted, the floor was filthy and I'd forgotten what daylight looked like. The cages were tiny and enchanted. If you tried to break them apart, the bars would burn your hands – I had the scars to prove it. When we'd first been put in here when Voldemort rose, there were a lot more of us and everyone was a lot louder. Now it seemed like everyone had suffered the dementor's kiss, the only sounds were that of the house elves scampering back and forth. I sat in the same curled up position, in the corner as I always did, hunching my body together to keep warm. They only gave us rags to wear here, why bother going to get clothes for an animal?

I could hear a ceremony going on above, the echo of Voldemort's voice smashing off the bare walls. Suddenly, the room was filled with the shuffling of prisoners pushing themselves as far back into their cages as possible. Regardless, I watched as one by one they were taken out until only half of the cages were filled – out with the old, in with the new. Then the moment I had dreaded, the house-elves were opening my cage. I knew oh too well what went on in the Great Hall and I wasn't going without a fight. I thrashed and screamed and managed to make it halfway down the hallway, before another 4 house-elves dived on top of me, taking the wind out of me completely. Together, all six of the elves dragging me into the hall and that's when I saw who I was being sent too. The foul little cockroach himself – I could have been sick in my mouth. I thrashed against the house elves again, trying to get loose, but it was no use and I could see Voldemort quickly tiring of me. Good, let him tire of me. Let him kill me. It'd be better than this. Darkness took over me, and I hoped I'd been granted my wish.

When I awoke, I tried to brush my hair from my face but I couldn't move my hands from where they were. Straining to look, I couldn't see anything physically holding my wrists to the railings of the bed, but it didn't mean something magical wasn't. I didn't even bother struggling, look how far that got me. I felt sick to my stomach just lying there, unable to move, my purpose in life completely taken over by someone else. The door opened and Narcissa Malfoy scooted in, holding what looked like a bowl of soup. She flicked her wand at a chair near the bed, before sitting in it, the tray on her lap. She flicked her wand a second time, and the spoon scooped up some soup before hovering just beside my mouth.

"Eat." She said firmly, and I could see the disgust in her eyes. I shook my head. I'd rather die. She scowled and her face reminded me of Draco's, putting me off even more. She didn't get angry right away, instead just making the spoon bounce off my mouth – it was so irritating I did nearly swallow it, but she lost her cool before then. The tray was slammed onto the dresser as she took to her feet, pacing the small room.

"Do not be insolent with me, girl. It is my home you are living in here! You should be privileged to be out of that cage at all and in the home of people who are willing to waste time and effort on feeding you. I will not have you throwing our effort in our faces!" She spat, standing near the small window. I laughed; I had no value of my life left and no reason to fear this woman.

"I would be living in my own home, if I had the choice. I would be feeding myself, if I had the choice. I would not be throwing it in your face, if I had ANY choice." I spat back at the elitist crap she was spouting. She scoffed, moving to the bottom of the bed, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the railings.

"You would not be living in my house, if we had any choice in the matter. You would not be marrying my son, if we had any choice in the matter. So do not lecture me about choice girl, if I could grant you your freedom I would do it for the sake of my son." Narcissa growled, and I found it difficult to sympathise – at least her son wasn't chained to a bed in a stranger's house. Narcissa moved around the side of the bed, closer to my head. "I am not sorry for doing this." She stated and I didn't have time to question her before her wand was pointed at me and my body was hers to control. She grabbed the soup bowl again, and this time my body put up no fight against the spoon. I tried to fight it, but I didn't have the energy or the will. When the soup bowl was empty, she took the spell off me, grabbed the bowl and left without another word.

I sunk back into the bed, my stomach feeling completely swollen – a full stomach being completely foreign to me. I felt completely exhausted as I sunk back into the bed, nothing else to do.

Narcissa stormed into the living room, throwing the soup bowl into the hands of a nearby house-elf. Draco and Lucius were sat in the living room, drinking whiskey from two golden tumblers. Lucius looked at Narcissa as she entered as if to say 'well?'

"She ate. Eventually." She muttered, standing behind Draco, her hand resting on his shoulder. Draco shrugged it off, pulling himself to his feet.

"I can't do this." Draco shook his head before storming out of the room and making his way up to his bedroom. He glanced in disgust at the room where she was, just next door to his, fighting temptation to punch the door. He sighed, hung his head and went to his own, completely defeated.

**Sorry for the lack of Draco, I just thought I'd take a little time to expand how Hermione felt about the situation (: **

**Songs that inspired:  
Do or Die – Thirty Seconds to Mars  
World Behind My Wall – Tokio Hotel **


	3. Change

**Okay, next chapter – here we go! **

_**I don't own anything. **_**On with the story…**

Lucius had awoken Draco early the next morning, so that they could have a chat. Narcissa was pottering about the kitchen, giving the house-elves their orders for the day. Lucius glanced over the paper; it was the same thing every day these days, talk of Voldemort's successes, talk of the ceremonies. Draco came wandering into the kitchen, wearing a white vest and some grey jogging pants which clung to his hips. He sat himself down at the table, ready to be lectured. Lucius placed the paper down, looking over at his son. He noticed the bags under his eyes; it was obvious Draco hadn't slept very well last night. Lucius had found it difficult himself, seeing as the girl had started screaming in her sleep at various points in the night until the house-elves had administered a sleeping drought.

"Did you sleep well?" Lucius questioned.

"What do you think?" Draco raised an eyebrow at his father, and his father nodded, understanding.

"I don't mean to push you or make you feel like we're trying to put you out of your comfort zone, but your mother and I think it's best if you were to spend the day in the room with the girl." Draco was flabbergasted – was his father serious?

"Is this a joke?"

"It is not. We need to think ahead, the Oath ceremony is upon us, and that doesn't give you very long to domesticate her." Lucius said and Draco sighed.

"I have no choice in this do I?" Lucius shook his head. "Fine, I'll go sit in the room with her if it makes everyone happy." He stormed up the stairs, fully expecting Hermione to be passed out from the sleeping drought that he'd heard the elves forcing down her throat last night. Grabbing an armchair from the hallway, he carried it into the room. As he placed the chair down, he heard a grunt behind him and turned.

I'd watched him back into the room, and scoffed slightly when he bent over to place the chair down. He turned to face me, and I couldn't tell what the look on his face was – confusion, disgust, hurt? He sat himself down in the armchair, just glaring at me. Thankfully the elves had moved my hands down to my sides; I still wasn't able to move though.

"Why are you even here?" I asked eventually, shocking Draco.

"This is my home. Why are you even here?"

"Good question, why don't you just let me go?" I said, exasperated.

"And face the wrath of the Dark Lord on me and my family? I can't do that, regardless how much I might want too."

"So I'm just to stay here, tied to a bed for the rest of my life?" I asked. Typical elitist only concerned about their own welfare.

"Once you learn to behave and to stay put, then you can be released from the bed. It's for everyone's safety that you're tied to it. I'll let you free for a little bit if you like." Draco said, seeing no harm in it. I nodded; it would be nice to stretch my legs. He ushered a house elf, who released me from the bed yet I just lay there, still weak. He looked at me confused before I moved my legs slowly to the side of the bed, reaching for the floor with my toes. I shuddered slightly as the tip of my toes glided across the cold floor. Holding firmly onto the rails of the bed, I pulled myself to my feet. I kept a firm grip on the rails, scared I'd fall otherwise. I looked at Draco, and he was looking at me, pitifully. I didn't want to be pitied. Taking my hand from the rail, I tried to stand on my own. It didn't work. I fell like a sack of potatoes.

Draco watched her stumble out of the bed like a wounded animal, moving over to the rails, her chest heaving as she breathed. She saw the look he was giving her, and let go of the rail and seconds later hit the floor. His immediate reaction was to help her, and before he could think of anything else – he was at the floor, pulling her back to her feet and over to the bed.

I came properly to my senses as Draco held me on the bed, I would have struggled but I didn't feel threatened, oddly enough. Could Stockholm syndrome occur this early? Maybe it was because I hadn't had human interaction in so long, a reassuring hand on my back was extremely comforting.

"Would I be able to have a shower?" I asked, catching sight of myself in the mirror – I wanted to look more human. Draco looked as though he'd realised who he was holding, and pulled back.

"Um, I'll ask. I'll have to tie you back to the bed while I'm gone." He muttered, calling the house elf, which did the honours. "I'll be back in a moment."

Why was he being so nice to her? There was just something that he couldn't shake. Maybe it was because for once someone actually depended on him to care for them. Maybe it was because she understood what it was like to be in this situation – maybe even had it worse than he did.

I lay on the bed, waiting and hoping that I could get something as simple as a shower. A few minutes later, Draco came into the room, a bowl in his hands.

"Mother says that the house-elves will help you shower, if you eat this without issue." He moved over to the bed, sitting in the armchair. "She also said I have to feed you it." He muttered, picking up the spoon and moving it towards me. I wasn't going to protest, I needed that shower and the food was starting to make me feel more like myself rather than a shell. I took the food from the spoon, trying not to look at Draco as I did. As he was moving the sixth spoonful towards me, he spilt a bit of it on my chin.

"Sorry." I muttered, feeling like an absolute idiot. He shook his head.

"It's my fault; here I'll get it for you." He mumbled, wiping my face with a napkin. I couldn't place my finger on it, but Draco had changed since we had been in school. Yes, the war had changed us all but I thought the elitists would be in their elements. Draco just seemed as empty and sad as I was, and I genuinely could relate to him. He had changed.


End file.
